When The Sun Meets The Rain
by Kensy Echo
Summary: Kami itu bagaikan matahari dan hujan yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sedangkan kebanyakan orang percaya bahwa perbedaan takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi ketika sang mentari bertemu dengan sang hujan? [For IHAFest Maret: Air]


**Warning : AU, OOC, Fem!Romano X Spain, Human Names Used, Suicide, Typo bertebaran, Romano's 'Sweet' Mouth, Lebay Mode On**

* * *

><p>Aku menyukai air yang mengalir lembut dan memberi penghidupan. Aku menyukai hujan yang jatuh setetes demi setetes membasahi wajahku dan menghapus peluhku. Aku menyukai perasaan basah yang membasuh tubuhku dan juga jiwaku. Aku suka air, aku suka basah, aku suka hujan. Tapi ia membenci semua itu. Ia benci air, ia benci basah, ia benci hujan.<p>

Kami sangat bertolak belakang dalam semua hal. Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~.~

**When the Sun Meets the Rain ****KensyEcho**

_Apa yang akan terjadi ketika sang mentari bertemu dengan sang hujan?_

**Hetalia Axis Power **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**For IHAFest Maret**

**Tema : AIR**

~.~

.

* * *

><p>Hari itu sama sekali tak berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Pelajaran yang membosankan, kejadian yang biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang menarik. Monoton adalah hal yang paling kubenci. Aku tidak suka sekolah karena sekolah memaksaku untuk duduk manis di kursi selama berjam-jam. Padahal daripada duduk diam, berlari adalah hal yang paling mengasyikkan. Aku suka mempelajari hal-hal yang baru, tapi aku tidak suka mempelajari hal-hal yang terus diulang. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang memerintahku karena ini hidupku dan akulah yang paling tahu tentang apa yang kulakukan, apa yang terbaik untukku.<p>

Aku adalah anak yang ceria, begitulah yang orang-orang katakan tentangku. Aku suka bergerak, aku suka berlari, aku suka ketika angin membuat rambut cokelatku menari-nari. Mereka berkata bahwa aku itu seperti matahari. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka memberi julukan 'PangeranMatahari' kepadaku. Walaupun sejujurnya, aku lebih suka hujan.

"Yah hujan! Padahal aku tidak membawa payung!"

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti bila aku mendengar keluhan seperti itu tentang hujan. Aku sadar, banyak orang yang membenci hujan. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang menyalahkan hujan sebagai penyebab utama daftar acara mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Padahal semua itu bukan salah hujan. Hujan bahkan datang untuk menghidupkan apa yang telah mati dan membuat apa yang layu dapat bertahan hidup. Walaupun terkadang hujan sedih ketika kebanyakan orang yang ia kasihi membencinya hingga ia membuat bencana besar sebagai pelampiasan rasa sedih dan kecewanya. Itu membuat orang-orang yang tidak mengerti semakin membenci hujan. Walaupun begitu, hujan tak pernah lelah untuk mengasihi semua makhluk di bumi. Walaupun tersakiti, ia tak pernah lelah untuk mencintai.

"Wah! Hujannya lebat sekali! Hari ini pun hujan bersemangat untuk turun!" seruku keras sekali, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku yang mulai menertawakan tingkah frontalku itu.

Saat aku sedang berjalan ke rumah setelah pulang dari sekolah, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan lebatnya sehingga aku terpaksa harus menunggu di halte dekat sana sampai hujan reda. Biasanya kalau hujan turun, aku lebih suka menerobos hujan tidak peduli seberapa lebatnya hujan itu. Tapi hari ini pengecualian karena aku baru saja sembuh dari demam berkepanjangan setelah aku menerobos hujan lebat minggu lalu. Alhasil, aku membuat ibu marah dan kecewa karena setelah hujan lebat itu, aku sakit demam selama hampir seminggu. Menurutku itu bukan karena hujan. Mungkin demamku muncul karena minggu lalu aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan klub sepak bolaku hingga aku tidak tidur selama dua hari. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja aku sakit demam setelah aku menerobos hujan lebat karena aku sering seperti itu dan tidak jatuh sakit sama sekali. Ya, aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan hujan karena aku sangat menyukai hujan.

"Huff, hujan terus setiap hari!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku begitu mendengar seorang gadis berambut cokelat ikal panjang digerai di sebelahku mulai menggerutu. Aku tak bisa menahan kekehan pelan yang keluar dari mulutku ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah gadis seumuranku itu.

"Tentu saja! Itulah mengapa Kota Lluvia mendapatkan predikat kota hujan~" ucapku santai sambil menampilkan seulas senyum berseri yang membuat gadis itu semakin bermuka masam. Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mencoba berlagak sok angkuh di depanku yang menurutku itu adalah tingkah yang lucu, jadi aku tertawa lagi.

"Apanya yang lucu, _dammit?_"

Ketika kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu selanjutnya menyertakan sebuah kata sumpahan, aku merasakan perutku semakin terasa geli sehingga aku tertawa lebih keras. "Kau yang lucu!" seruku diantara tawa.

"_Geez... _Berhenti tertawa! Tidak sopan!"

Aku sontak menghentikan tawaku setelah mendengar kalimat yang gadis itu lontarkan. Aku membungkuk tanda menyesal dan mengisyaratkan permohonan maafku karena telah menertawakannya. Gadis itu menatapku untuk beberapa saat dengan tatapan 'merasa terganggu' sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan tak lagi memperdulikanku. Pandangan gadis itu kembali terfokuskan pada hujan yang semakin deras di hadapannya.

"Padahal aku harus cepat-cepat pulang... Kenapa hujan selalu turun disaat aku tidak membawa payung!" seru sang gadis dengan nada lesu.

Mendengar keluhan itu, bibirku langsung mengukir senyum lebar yang tak bisa kutahan. Dengan sigap, aku langsung merogoh tas punggung hitamku dan kukeluarkan sebuah payung lipat transparan dari dalam sana. Kubuka payung itu sambil melirik gadis berambut cokelat tua di sampingku yang ternyata terusik melihat sebuah payung transparan yang tiba-tiba kukeluarkan dan kubuka.

Aku menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah sang gadis dengan senyum mengembang kemudian menyodorkan payung itu padanya. "Nih, pakai saja payungku~"

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertegun melihat penawaranku yang mungkin baginya sangat menggiurkan. "Kalau kau bawa payung, untuk apa menunggu hujan reda?"

"Oh, kata ibu, minggu ini kalau hujan turun saat aku berada di luar rumah, aku harus menunggu sampai hujan reda walaupun membawa payung. Kalau matahari terbenam dan hujan tak kunjung reda, aku baru boleh menerobos hujan!" jawabku bangga.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sang gadis berambut ikal langsung meraih payung itu dari tanganku kemudian bergegas menerobos hujan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku tersenyum melihat punggungnya di balik sayup-sayup hujan dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah mengangkat tangan kananku dan melambaikannya ke arah punggung itu.

"Hati-hati nona cantik~ Tak usah khawatir! Hari ini hujan akan berhenti sebelum matahari terbenam~ Jadi aku bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa kehujanan!"

Sesaat setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat yang spontan kukatakan itu, sang gadis tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan seulas senyum yang terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Orang aneh!"

Saat itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhku membeku, tetapi jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Bola mata hazel, rona merah semerah tomat yang kusukai, rambut ikal panjang yang tergerai indah, dan kulit putih yang suci tanpa noda. Semuanya telah membuat mata ini tak sanggup melepaskan pandangan darinya. Mataku bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkedip ketika melihat sosok itu kian mengecil dan mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang di antara derai hujan. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas dan tubuhku semakin melemas. Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya terdiam terpaku menatap ruang kosong selain hujan yang ada di depan mataku.

Perasaan apa ini?

* * *

><p>Aku adalah seorang pangeran matahari yang sangat menyukai hujan, air, dan perasaan basah.<p>

* * *

><p>"HUAAAAAAAA!"<p>

Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi aku sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah kejutan yang membuatku ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan. Saat aku datang ke sekolah pagi itu dan masuk ke kelasku, sebuah payung transparan dan sepucuk surat beramplop putih sudah tergeletak rapi di atas mejaku. Yang kuketahui adalah bahwa payung itu adalah payungku yang kupinjamkan kepada seorang gadis manis yang kutemui di halte kemarin. Tapi bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba payung itu sudah mendarat di atas mejaku?

Dengan langkah seribu, aku langsung menyerbu amplop putih itu dan membaca pesan singkat yang ada di dalamnya dengan seksama.

'**Terima kasih untuk payungnya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau hujan akan reda sebelum matahari terbenam? Orang aneh!'**

"_Mein Gott!_ Kali ini gadis mana yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, Antonio?" Belum sempat aku merespon isi pesan singkat itu, seorang pria albino bermata merah sudah lebih dulu merebut pesan itu dari tanganku tanpa kusadari. Sontak aku membalikkan badan dan menatap dua orang pria yang entah kapan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"H-Hey! Apa-apaan kau Gilbert! Kembalikan!" seruku mencoba meraih pesan itu dari tangan pria bernama Gilbert yang dengan gesitnya menghindar. Gilbert mengangkat pesan itu tinggi kemudian membacanya lantang hingga membuat semua penghuni kelas itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gilbert. Oh, dia benar-benar sukses membuat wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau punya taktik tersendiri untuk memikat hati seorang gadis dengan berdalih meminjamkan payung ya, _mon cher?_ Kau memang temanku yang kaya akan kharisma!" Seorang pria berambut pirang di sebelah Gilbert pun menghela napas panjang sambil menepuk dahiku pelan.

Mereka berdua adalah teman baikku. Gilbert adalah pria albino bermata merah yang senang sekali berulah dan terkadang egois. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang sangat rajin, Gilbert itu jauh dari kata Rajin. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu mendapat nilai antara nol sampai tiga puluh, tidak pernah lebih. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya Gilbert adalah laki-laki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

"Tapi sepertinya gadis yang kau sukai itu bertipe _tsundere_ ya? Terlihat jelas dari kata-katanya!"

Temanku yang seorang lagi bernama Francis. Orang-orang sering menyebutnya 'Sang Penakluk Hati Wanita'. Aku tidak heran orang-orang menyebutnya seperti itu karena Francis memiliki seribu cara untuk mendapatkan hati wanita. Maka dari itu, ia tidak pernah berstatus _single_. Orang tuanya memiliki toko bunga sendiri dan terkadang Francis menjajakan bunga-bunga dari toko orang tuanya itu di sekolah.

"Kau benar Gilbert! Sepertinya gadis yang disukai Antonio ini murid Hetalia Academy juga karena..."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar sebuah hipotesa yang diucapkan Francis. "Benar! Mungkin dia murid Hetalia Academy! Pantas saja dia mengantarkan payungnya langsung ke bangkuku!" seruku girang, disusul oleh Gilbert dan Francis yang menatapku dengan alis terangkat secara bersamaan.

Aku memandang penuh harap kepada kedua temanku dengan senyum yang kian mengembang dan rona merah yang masih membekas di kedua pipiku. "Kalian tahu seorang gadis yang tingginya sepundakku, berambut ikal indah berwarna cokelat tua yang digerai dan, umm... Ah! Dia juga mempunyai sebuah ahoge aneh yang mencuat dari sebelah kanan kepalanya!"

Mendengar cici-ciri yang kusebutkan, Gilbert dan Francis langsung menatapku tidak percaya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"A-Ah tidak mugkin dia ya..."

"Oh! Mungkin maksudmu Felicia!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku seraya otakku berusaha merespon sebuah nama yang baru saja Francis ucapkan. "Felicia?"

Gilbert mengangguk cepat. "Ya! Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan manis! Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat, tetapi rambutnya lurus dan ia selalu mengikat rambutnya ke belakang. Ia juga mempunyai ahoge aneh, tetapi ahoge itu mencuat ke arah bawah dari bagian kiri kepalanya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. "Bukan! Bukan! Rambutnya ikal panjang dan digerai!"

Gilbert dan Francis saling menatap bergantian sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan padaku lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi ragu. "Umm, pasti maksudmu bukan 'Si Gadis Pembawa Hujan' itu kan?" tanya Gilbert sambil memaksakan tawa yang terdengar hambar.

Senyumku mengembang tak tertahankan mendengar sebuah sebutan yang bagiku terdengar sangat hebat. "Dia kelas berapa?"

"Ya ampun Antonio! Kau itu sudah berapa tahun bersekolah di Hetalia Academy? Jangan katakan bahwa kau belum tahu tentang sosok si gadis pembawa hujan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi seraya mengepalkan kedua tanganku bersemangat. "Cepat beritahu aku dia kelas berapa!"

Gilbert menghela napas berat dan menepuk pundakku iba seolah hal yang akan ia ucapkan adalah sebuah berita buruk. "Kalau kau kecewa, kami tidak tanggung jawab ya. Si gadis pembawa hujan ada di kelas Dua-Bintang."

Kelas Dua-Bintang? Kelas yang berisi murid-murid yang pintar akademik itu? Pasti gadis ini adalah orang yang hebat, Pikirku. Aku baru saja hendak berlari keluar kelas ketika aku teringat satu hal penting yang tak boleh dilupakan ketika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita.

"Francis! Bunga! Bunga! Aku butuh bunga! Aku mohon!" pintaku sambil memohon.

Francis menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah yang telah dibungkus rapi kemudian menyodorkannya padaku. "Setangkai mawar merah untuk pria yang sedang jatuh cinta."Aku menepuk pundak kedua temanku bersemangat sebelum akhirnya aku buru-buru menerobos pintu kelas.

"Oi Antonio! Kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Gilbert memanggilku dari kejauhan dan mendapati sosok Francis dan Gilbert yang berdiri di depan kelasku. "Aku tidak peduli~" seruku lantang. Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi, tetapi aku tidak menghentikan langkahku.

"...Oi Tonio! Jangan lupa setangkai mawar merah harganya lima ribu!"

* * *

><p>Namaku Antonio dan mereka menyebutku 'Pangeran Matahari'.<p>

* * *

><p>Ketika aku telah sampai di kelas Dua-Bintang, aku langsung melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar untuk mencari sosok gadis itu. Untung saja pelajaran pertama di kelas Dua-Bintang belum dimulai. Jadi aku tidak sia-sia datang kemari.<p>

Pandanganku berhenti pada sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman di depan kelas Dua-Bintang yang terhalangi oleh sebuah pohon besar. Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah buku fisika tebal yang ada di tangannya dengan berbagai buku dalam berbagai warna dan ukuran yang berserakan di sampingnya.

Ternyata benar. Gadis yang kutemui di halte kemarin memang murid Hetalia Academy!

Aku melangkah perlahan ke arah gadis yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku itu dan menyembunyikan bunga mawar yang kubawa di belakang tubuhku. Anak-Anak kelas Dua-Bintang yang semula sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dan berbisik satu sama lain. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Mataku terlalu sibuk memandang keindahan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau pasti gadis yang sangat hebat~" Bibirku mulai mengucapkan kalimat pertama yang sudah kususun rapi di dalam otakku dan ternyata itu berhasil mengusik perhatian sang gadis berambut ikal. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tak percaya dengan sosokku yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Aku mengukir senyum ramah kemudian menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah itu padanya. "...Pantas saja mereka menyebutmu 'Gadis Pembawa Hujan'~"

Gadis itu menutup bukunya kemudian membuang muka dariku. "Bukannya payungmu sudah kukembalikan? Mau apa lagi kau kesini, _dammit?_" Saat itu aku ingin sekali tertawa ketika ia mulai mengeluarkan sumpahannya tetapi aku berusaha menahan tawa itu. Ternyata gadis ini memang senang sekali menyumpah. Gadis yang sangat menarik.

"Ah aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dimana kelasku dan..." Aku menghentikan sejenak kalimatku ketika ia mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "...Dan aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu! Boleh kan~?"

Aku menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup menahan rona merah dan perasaan aneh yang mulai menyeruak muncul dari dadaku. Gadis itu terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. Itu sangat terlukis dari ekspresi yang muncul di wajahnya. Orang-orang disekitarku juga terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Gadis itu melipat kakinya kemudian berdeham pelan. "...Pertama, siapa yang tidak tahu laki-laki paling populer se-Hetalia Academy yang dijuluki pangeran matahari? Kedua, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk berteman denganku! Sudah sana pergi! Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas fisika ini! Kau mengganggu, _bastard!_"

Rasanya hatiku hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya itu dan penolakan yang bagiku terasa sangat kejam.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja langit di atasku mulai menghitam. Aku menengadah ke atas dan senyumku mulai mengembang ketika tetes hujan mulai jatuh membasahi wajahku. Orang-orang disekitarku yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton aksiku, mulai berlarian kesana kemari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Gadis yang ada di hadapanku pun sontak membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya kemudian berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung mengejarnya.

"H-Hey tunggu! Kau mau kema–"

"Pasti gara-gara dia."

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika sosok gadis yang ada di hadapanku pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menundukkan kepala ketika dua orang anak laki-laki yang berjalan melintasinya melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Dimana pun ada si gadis pembawa hujan, hujan selalu saja turun. Benar-benar pembawa hujan!"

Aku menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan dua anak laki-laki yang sangat kukenal itu karena mereka berdua juga mengikuti klub yang sama denganku yaitu klub sepak bola.

Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis yang ada di hadapanku itu karena ia berdiri membelakangiku. Tetapi tubuh gadis itu bergetar seketika setelah mendengar kalimat kejam yang dilontarkan anak laki-laki itu dan suara-suara berbisik yang mulai mengiyakan pernyataan itu.

"...Bukan...Bukan karena aku..." bisik gadis itu pelan.

"...Bukan karena aku... karena hujan itu dingin, hujan itu menyakitkan, hujan itu menakutkan..."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar bisikan pelan yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Tubuhku mulai bergetar seraya darahku terasa membeku seketika ketika kalimat itu terucap.

"Aku... Aku benci hujan..."

* * *

><p>Dia adalah seorang gadis pembawa hujan yang sangat membenci hujan, air, dan perasaan basah.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Alfred dan Arthur!"<p>

Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosi yang mulai meledak-ledak di dalam tubuhku. Aku berteriak memanggil nama dua anak laki-laki yang mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu pada sang gadis berambut ikal. Alfred dan Arthur sontak membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan terkejut melihat sosokku sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ka-Kapten–"

"Pulang sekolah, ayo kita adu penalti. Dalam waktu lima menit, siapa diantara aku dan kalian berdua yang paling banyak mencetak gol. Dua lawan satu. Kalau aku menang..." Aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku pada sang gadis berambut ikal yang terkejut melihat aksi pembelaanku. "Kalau aku menang, kalian harus meminta maaf padanya..." ucapku dengan nada dingin.

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, aku langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan lurus ke arah sang gadis berambut ikal yang menatapku tak percaya dengan bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Aku memberikan bunga mawar yang sedari tadi kupegang kepadanya tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang terdiam kaku melihat aksiku.

Mungkin mereka terkejut karena baru kali itu aku menunjukkan ekspresi marahku di depan orang lain. Oh ayolah, memangnya aku tidak boleh marah?

* * *

><p>Namanya Lovina dan mereka menyebutnya 'Gadis Pembawa Hujan'.<p>

* * *

><p>"...Namanya Lovina Vargas. Katanya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada kecelakaan kapal di tengah badai besar dan hujan lebat setahun yang lalu, tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Lovina sangat membenci hujan. Ia benci laut, ia benci saat pelajaran olahraga memaksanya untuk berenang. Ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan air bila baginya itu tidak penting." cerita Francis panjang lebar sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah hari itu berbunyi.<p>

Hari itu benar-benar kuhabiskan dengan duduk termenung di bangkuku. Aku lebih banyak diam daripada berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Biasanya aku adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam, selalu yang paling pertama keluar kelas ketika bel istirahat dan bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Aku merasa ada bagian dari diriku yang terasa sakit, sedih, dan kecewa. Baru kali ini moodku benar-benar jelek sampai seperti ini.

"Antonio, Lovina itu bukan gadis yang baik. Dia kasar dan menyeramkan. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sama sekali. Lagipula, banyak gadis yang antre untuk menjadi pacarmu. Kenapa kau malah memilih–"

"Tidak tahu Gilbert." ucapku pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama duduk termenung menatap langit cerah di luar jendela sambil acuh tak acuh mendengarkan kedua temanku berbicara. Gilbert memasang wajah kaget begitu mengetahuiku yang tiba-tiba menyela perkataannya. Aku memutar posisi dudukku hingga kini benar-benar menghadap ke arah Gilbert dan Francis, tetapi kepalaku tertunduk menatap sepasang sepatuku yang telah berganti menjadi sepatu khususku untuk bermain sepak bola.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum kutatap kedua temanku itu dengan wajah putus asa. "Aku tidak mengerti... Ada yang berbeda ketika aku menatap Lovina dengan bila aku menatap gadis-gadis lain..."

Gilbert mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Berbeda? Apa maksudmu berbeda? Hah, tentu saja berbeda! Aku pernah berbicara sekali dengannya, tetapi dia malah berkata-kata kasar layaknya anak-anak nakal yang sering muncul di kartun-kartun. Seorang gadis, apalagi murid Hetalia Academy dan dari kelas Dua-Bintang, tak seharusnya seperti itu–"

Gilbert itu benar-benar tidak peka. Apa dia tidak melihat bahwa aku sudah gelisah mendengarnya terus mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Lovina. Sudah cukup aku memperlihatkan wajah marahku tadi pagi kepada Alfred dan Arthur.

Aku mengikat tali sepatuku kencang sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menepuk pundak Gilbert pelan ketika ia masih sibuk mengomentari hal-hal buruk tentang Lovina.

"–Apa manisnya sih gadis seperti it–"

"Makanya, jangan terlalu banyak nonton kartun. Olahraga! Main sepak bola sepertiku!" ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

"Sepak bola itu sih kau Antonio! Aku sih olahraga jari! Main Playstation!"

Aku tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Gilbert sambil terus berjalan ke arah pintu kelas sampai aku mendengar suara Francis memanggilku dari belakang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap kedua temanku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Antonio, kau benar-benar serius mau bertanding dengan pasangan gay itu?"

Aku hampir saja tertawa lagi ketika Francis menyebut Alfred dan Arthur 'pasangan gay'. Sebenarnya mereka hanya terlalu dekat sampai sudah seperti orang yang berpacaran. Tetapi mereka berdua tidak benar-benar pacaran. Atau memang pacaran?

Aku menunjuk kaos kuningku dengan panuh rasa bangga seraya aku mulai berkacak pinggang. "Lihat, aku sudah berganti baju menjadi baju seragam klub sepak bola seperti ini. Mana mungkin tidak jadi kan?" Aku membalikkan badan kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas sambil berteriak, "Lihat aku bertanding!"

Mereka berdua itu memang orang yang paling bisa membuatku tertawa kembali. Beruntung sekali aku mempunyai teman dekat seperti mereka!

Aku terus berlari di sepanjang lorong kelas kemudian ke luar gedung sekolah dan bergegas menuju lapangan sepak bola Hetalia Academy. Ketika aku sampai disana, sudah ada banyak orang yang berjejer mengitari lapangan. Padahal hanya adu penalti, tapi kenapa penontonnya sampai sebanyak ini?

"Kapten!"

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang sedang berlari ke arahku ketika sebutanku yang lain dipanggil. Ya, ada beberapa orang yang memanggilku kapten karena aku adalah kapten tim sepak bola Hetalia Academy. Sisanya memanggilku pangeran matahari. Jarang sekali yang memanggilku Antonio. Mungkin hanya Francis dan Gilbert saja yang memanggilku Antonio.

"Kiku, maaf kau jadi ikut dalam adu penalti ini." Ucapku penuh rasa sesal ketika pria berambut hitam yang bernama Kiku itu telah sampai di hadapanku. Aku memintanya untuk menjadi penjaga gawang pada adu penalti ini karena Kiku adalah penjaga gawang paling berbakat yang klub kami punya.

Kiku menggeleng pelan kemudian menunjukkan senyum penuh misterinya. "Tidak apa-apa kapten. Aku jadi bisa mengasah kemampuanku dalam menangkap bola yang ditendang dari kotak penalti." Ucapnya bersemangat.

Aku menunjukkan senyum simpulku kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah lapangan dimana Alfred dan Arthur sudah menungguku. Ketika menyadari sosokku datang, Alfred dan Arthur langsung menegang dan terlihat gugup, membuatku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sampai membuat mereka berdua seperti itu. Apakah tadi pagi marahku kelewatan?

"Kalian ini kenapa? Anggap saja ini latihan, oke~?" kataku berusaha ramah. Aku mengulurkan sebelah tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dengan ragu-ragu, Arthur dan Alfred secara bergantian menjabat tanganku itu. Sontak seisi lapangan berubah riuh oleh suara-suara para murid Hetalia Academy. Tak mau kalah, tak lama kemudian langit pun ikut bergemuruh. Aku menatap ke arah langit yang tiba-tiba berubah hitam ketika setetes air jatuh memebasahi wajahku.

"Wah hujan lagi!"

"Pasti ada si gadis pembawa hujan di sekitar sini!"

"Huss! Jaga mulutmu! Nanti kau bisa diajak adu penalti dengan pangeran matahari!"

Seraya semakin banyaknya butiran air yang turun, orang-orang pun semakin ribut menghubung-hubungkan hujan dengan Lovina. Aku yang merasa penasaran, langsung melempar pandangan ke sekitar, mencari sosok berambut ikal itu. Aku ingin membuktikan kebenaran yang orang-orang katakan tentang sang gadis pembawa hujan.

Benar saja, aku melihat sosoknya berdiri sendirian di depan koridor salah satu kelas di lantai dua gedung Hetalia Academy. Ketika menyadari pandanganku yang tertuju padanya, wajahnya sontak berubah merah dan sesekali ia alihkan pandangannya sambil tersipu malu.

Lagi-lagi senyumku mengembang ketika melihat reaksinya yang muncul saat aku memandang ke arahnya. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku tinggi dan mengacungkan jempolku ke arahnya. Mengetahui hal itu, tiba-tiba saja Lovina langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pagar pendek yang mengitari lantai dua. Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia acungkan tangan kanannya tanpa menunjukkan wujudnya. Bila aku mengacungkan jempolku ke arah atas, ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah bawah.

Tubuhku tersentak ketika mengetahui arah acungan jempol kami yang sangat berlawanan. Saat itu aku menyadari satu hal yang tidak ingin aku utarakan. Sesuatu yang mulai mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk melupakannya dan mulai bermain di lapangan dan di bawah rintik hujan.

Satu yang terus kuyakini dalam hati. Hujan hari itu adalah keberuntunganku.

Setiap aku menendang bola dan berusaha melihat celah yang dibuat Kiku, aku tak bisa menahan luapan perasaan yang membuat semangatku semakin menyala-nyala. Saat ini, Lovina sedang melihatku. Ia melihatku dari atas sana. Maka aku harus menang dalam adu penalti ini.

Setelah aku memenangkan adu penalti itu, aku langsung menarik tangan Alfred dan Arthur dan mengajak mereka berdua berlari mencari sosok Lovina. Tetapi walaupun aku berlari mengitari seluruh pelosok Hetalia Academy, Lovina tetap tidak ditemukan di manapun. Kelasnya kosong, lantai dua pun sepi tanpa ada seorang pun disana.

"A-Ah kapten, mungkin si gadis– eh, maksudku Lovina, mungkin dia sudah pulang. Habis ini sudah sore sekali."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, aku langsung memperlambat langkahku kemudian menghentikannya. Aku melepaskan kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi menarik lengan Alfred dan Arthur kemudian menundukkan kepala dengan napas terengah. Aku memaksakan seulas senyum walau dada ini semakin terasa berat.

"Ah ya... Mungkin kalian benar..." Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap lurus ke arah wajah Alfred dan Arthur yang terlihat kusut dan lelah. Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian menunduk tanda menyesal. "...Maaf karena aku membuat kalian berdua harus bertanding di bawah hujan seperti ini. Padahal tidak ada jadwal latihan.

"Ah, tak usah khawatir! Seorang _hero_ memang harus―"

"Ah! Begitu saja!" selaku tiba-tiba.

Arthur dan Alfred sontak menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku menunjukkan senyum lebarku kemudian merogoh isi tasku dan kotak pensilku untuk mengeluarkan sebuah spidol permanen berwarna hitam kemudian menulis sesuatu di sebuah bole hitam-putih yang sedari tadi kubawa.

"Ka-Kapten, kau mau apa?"

"Ah, ini, sampaikan saja permohonan maaf kalian di bola ini lalu kalian berdua dan aku akan menandatangani bola ini~"

Wajah Arthur dan Alfred langsung berseri-seri seketika mendengar sebuah ide yang kuusulkan. Dengan sigap, mereka langsung menuliskan permohonan maaf mereka di bola itu yang sebenarnya adalah bola kesayanganku. Alfred membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Arthur yang membuat kedua pipi Arthur memerah kemudian ia lanjutkan lagi menulisi bola itu. Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga memberikan bola itu kepadaku kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang. Aku melambaikan tangan ceria ke arah mereka sampai aku sudah tak melihat sosok mereka lagi. Aku menghela napas lega dan berulang kali mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang selalu kuucapkan ketika aku gelisah atau kecewa di dalam hati, "semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik sa―"

"Kak pangeran matahari, boleh aku mewawancarai kakak?"

Aku sontak dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara lembut yang memanggilku yang tiba-tiba datang dari bagian belakangku. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke arah sesosok gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat rapi ke belakang dengan sebuah ahoge aneh yang mencuat dari sisi kiri kepalanya juga sebuah senyum lebar yang terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Kau dari klub jurnalistik ya? Kau mau membuat berita apa tentangku?" tanyaku dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda, kak! Aku memang dari klub jurnalistik, tapi aku sedang tidak bekerja untuk membuat sebuah berita, ve~ Ini tentang _sorella_."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku ketika mendengar sebuah kata asing yang tak pernah kudengar. "Sore...apa?"

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Aku Felicia dari kelas Satu-Bintang, ve~ Adik dari Lovina Vargas." Ketika nama itu disebutkan, aku langsung teringat akan nama seseorang yang pernah diucapkan Gilbert ketika aku menyebutkan ciri-ciri Lovina pagi tadi. Jadi gadis bernama Felicia itu adalah adik dari Lovina?

"A-Ah, aku Antonio dari kelas Dua-Andromeda~ Salam kenal Felicia~"

"Aku sudah tahu kak~ Habis kakak terkenal sekali!" ucap Felicia dengan riangnya. Entah mengapa, aku melihat sebuah perbedaan yang sangat signifikan antara Felicia dan kakaknya itu. Felicia terlihat ramah dan sangat ceria. Sedangkan Lovina, ya... Boleh dibilang sifatnya itu memang agak dingin dan tertutup. Mereka berdua memang mirip, tetapi sifatnya begitu berbeda.

"Langsung saja ke intinya ya, ve~"

Aku tersenyum ramah ke arahnya kemudian mempersilahkannya. "Kau mau bertanya apa–"

"Kakak mau apa dari kak Lovina?"

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan ringannya. Entah kenapa kata-katanya kali ini terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dibuatnya. Walaupun ia tersenyum lebar, tetapi senyumnya itu terlihat mengancam seolah ia akan membunuhku bila aku tak menjawab seperti jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, berusaha menggali sebuah jawaban di dasar kepalaku. Tetapi aku tak kunjung mendapatkannya.

"Kakak tidak ingin menyakiti kak Lovina kan? Selama ini tak ada yang mau berteman dengan kak Lovina, tetapi kemarin saat ia pulang kerumah, ia terlihat senang sekali. Tidak biasanya kak Lovina seperti itu apalagi ia pulang saat hujan turun. Tadinya aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi karena kak Lovina tidak mau bercerita denganku. Tetapi hari ini aku menadapatkan jawabannya..."

Aku menatap wajah Felicia dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku... hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum." Ya itu benar. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum seperti kemarin. Senyuman yang benar-benar manis dan hangat secara bersamaan bila itu terukir di wajahnya.

"Ha-Habis, dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Ia lebih cocok bila tersenyum daripada berwajah sedih."

Kata-kata itu bahkan sama sekali tidak kupikirkan sebelumnya. Kata-kata itu sontak keluar dari bibirku begitu saja, membuatku menjadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Ah ve~ Terima kasih kak! Aku tahu kakak akan memegang ucapan kakak. Jaga kak Lovina ya, ve~"

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar seperti ucapan restu itu dari sang adik. Aku mengangguk cepat kemudian mengucapnya dengan mantap. "Ya!"

Felicia merogoh jas abu-abu milik klub jurnalnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas dari dalam sana. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana, membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang ditulisnya. Setelah selesai menulis di atas kerats tersebut, Felicia langsung memberikan kertas itu kepadaku. "Nomor ponsel kak Lovina, ve~ Jangan bilang pada kakak ya! Nanti aku bisa dibunuhnya, ve~"

Saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali melesat seperti roket ke udara. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja aku bisa mendapat keberuntungan seperti ini dan mendapatkan nomor ponsel Lovina. Sontak aku langsung memeluk Felicia erat dan menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyakmungkin.

"Ah v-ve~ Gawat kalau dilihat kak Lovina ve~"

Menyadari kata-katanya, aku langsung buru-buru melepaskan pelukanku pada Felicia dan meminta maaf ketika aku baru saja menyadari satu hal dari kata-katanya. "Lho, bukankah Lovina sudah pulang?"

Felicia menarik napas lega sesaat ketika aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak tahu ve~ Tapi biasanya kak Lovina tidak akan pulang sebelum hujan reda. Makanya kemarin aku kaget sekali ketika kakak pulang di tengah hujan dengan payung dari seseorang tak dikenal."

Aku melempar pandangan ke sekitar, mecari sosok yang sedari tadi ingin kutemui. Tetapi kosong. Sekolah benar-benar sudah kosong saat itu. Memang ada beberapa anak yang masih berkeliaran di lorong-lorong hetalia Academy, tapi tidak ada sosok Lovina di sana.

Aku menghela napas berat ketika menyadari pencarianku yang sia-sia. Mataku manatap pada sosok ilusi yang terus terngiang di kepalaku. Sosok yang sebelumnya berdiri di lantai dua dan memperhatikanku yang bertanding untuknya di lapangan. Aku teringat akan sebuah simbol yang sebelumnya mengganggu pikiranku ketika ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah bawah.

"...Kenapa ya?"

"Ve?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Felicia dan mengukir seulas senyum. "Kenapa ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke bawah seperti itu ya? Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari caranya mengacungkan jempol ke bawah seperti itu–"

"Hujan."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "H-Hujan? Apa hubungannya itu dengan hujan?"

"Dia bilang, hujan itu dingin, kaku, begitu dibenci. Kebanyakan orang tidak menyukai hujan. Seperti halnya kak Lovina yang sangat membenci hujan. Semuanya menyukai hujan hanya ketika semua merasa kekeringan. Tanpa air.

...Hujan itu turun dari langit menuju ke bumi. Kemudian hujan meresap sampai ke bawah lapisan tanah. Berbeda dengan matahari yang bersinar di atas. Kak Lovina merasa dirinya terlalu jauh di bawah hingga ia tak mungkin menggapai cahaya matahari di atas. Bila ia mengacungkan jempol ke arah bawah, ia seolah berkata 'Hei, aku hanyalah hujan yang dingin dan menyedihkan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan turun ke tempat yang paling dasar.' Begitu..."

Aku merasakan perasaan aneh mulai mencoba menyeruak keluar dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan perasaan dingin dan mencekat leherku hingga aku tak bisa bernapas. Keringat dingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku ketika kalimat yang selanjutnya Felicia katakan semakin membuat dinding pemisah itu semakin tampak jelas terlihat.

"...Kakak itu pangeran matahari, sedangkan orang-orang menyebut kak Lovina sebagai gadis pembawa hujan. Bagaimana bisa kakak terlihat begitu berlawanan dengan kak Lovina, ve?"

Felicia tersenyum kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah secercah cahaya yang mulai membelah awan. Mengganti yang kelabu menjadi bercahaya. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah tetes hujan yang mulai tergantikan oleh langit yang berseri. Tetesan hujan itu jatuh ke tangan Feliciana. "...Makanya awalnya aku ragu, apakah matahari seperti kakak..." Perlahan-lahan ia balikkan telapak tangannya hingga tetesa hujan yang ada di tangan Felicia jatuh ke bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi. "...akan melirik hujan yang sudah jauh berada di bawah sana..."

Felicia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arahku kemudian mengukir sebuah senyuman tanda menyesal. "Maaf ya ve~ Tetapi aku percaya pada kak pangeran matahari."

Seraya air hujan itu jatuh dan menghilang ke tempat yang paling dasar, air yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata itu pun jatuh setetes demi setetes dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mia sorella_, hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali, ve~"

"Geez, berisik kau Felicia!"

"Apa karena bola yang diberikan pangeran matahari untukmu itu?"

"…"

"Ve?"

"Entahlah… Yang pasti, dia itu aneh sekali, Feli. Aneh sekali…"

* * *

><p>Kami berdua sangat bertolak belakang. Seolah sang mentari takkan bisa menggapai sang hujan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yang meraih nilai tertinggi pada tes kali ini adalah… Antonio!"<p>

Aku yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Bu Elizaveta, wali kelasku, kini sontak mendongakkan kepala ketika menyadari bahwa namaku disebutnya. "Apa?"

"Selamat ya Antonio! Padahal selama ini nilaimu tak pernah setinggi ini. Pasti kau belajar sangat keras ya, Anonio?"

Aku membulatkan mata sedang mulutku membuka lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Bu Elizaveta katakan.

"_Mein Gott!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkanku Antonio! Kau curang!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata ke arah Gilbert yang menyengolku dengan siku kanannya.

"A-Apanya?"

"Yang pasti, pulang sekolah, kau harus mentraktir kami makan di Restaurant El Sol!"

Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka seraya perasaan hangat mulai muncul dari wajahku. "Tiba bisa!" Aku menundukkan kepala kemudian melanjutkan, "hari ini, aku ada janji untuk pergi bersama Lovina…"

Benar, sejak peristiwa adu penalti tiga minggu yang lalu, aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Felicia. Awalnya kata-kata itu mengganggu pikiranku hingga aku sering melamun di kelas. Tetapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mendekati Lovina. Awalnya memang sulit sekali karena ia bersikukuh bahwa tak seharusnya pangeran matahari mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan orang sepertinya. Tetapi aku tetap tidak menyerah sampai akhirnya aku mulai menghubungi Lovina setiap hari. Setiap pagi ketika hari tidak hujan, aku selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah kemudian kami akan bersama-sama masuk ke gedung Hetalia Academy walaupun jarak antara kelasku dan kelasnya cukup jauh. Beberapa hari terakhir pun aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama ke suatu tempat. Awalnya ia menolak ajakanku mentah-mentah tetapi karena aku tetap bersikukuh mengajaknya, ia pun akhirnya menerima ajakanku.

Lovinalah yang sudah merubahku. Ia adalah murid yang pintar karena ia berasal dari kelas Dua-Bintang. Maka aku pun harus menjadi murid yang pintar kalau aku ingin sejajar dengannya. Ia jugalah yang membuatku rajin datang ke sekolah karena aku tahu bahwa sekolah adalah tempat yang menghubungkanku dengannya kini…

"Hey Lovina! Sudah menunggu lama~?"

Lovina menghela napas berat ketika melihat sosokku menghampirinya di pintu gerbang Hetalia Academy. "Hmm? Ada apa Lovi― Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu Lovi! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Biar aku beri pelajaran dia!" teriakku murka ketika aku melihat luka lebam di pipi kanannya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja aku meraih kedua pundaknya dan berteriak seperti itu di hadapannya.

"Ah… Antonio, sepertinya memang sebaiknya―"

"Dokter! Aku akan membawamu ke dokter" selaku dengan nada panik. Aku menarik tangan Lovina meninggalkan Hetalia academy ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Kapten! Kapten!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi 'merasa terganggu' ketika aku menemukan Kiku di sana. "Apa Kiku?"

"A-Ah ma-maaf kapten. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa hari ini akan ada latihan untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan final antara tim sepak bola dari Hetalia Academy dengan tim sepak bola dari Roman Academy."

Aku menghela napas berat dan memaksakan seulas senyum agar terukir di bibirku. "Ah Kiku, hari ini aku sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut latihan. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"Ta-Tapi kapten! Bukankah kemarin kapten yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan diadakan latihan untuk mengganti latihan kemarin yang tidak jadi dilasanakan karena kapten sibuk?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Memangnya aku pernah berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak ingat."

"Ta-Tapi kapten, pemain yang lain sudah berkumpul untuk melaksanakan latihan! Kami hanya menunggu kapten!"

Aku menggeratakkan gigi-gigiku tak sabar, "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku sibuk! Kalian latihan sendiri saja, oke?"

"Ta-Tapi―"

Tanpa mendengarkan kalimat protes yang dilontarkan Kiku, langsung saja aku berlari meninggalkannya sambil menarik tangan Lovina ke arah dokter umum terdekat.

Kami sudah sampai tengah kota tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan satu dokter pun. Padahal sudah hampir setengah jam kami berlari kesana-kemari tetapi tetap tak menemukan apa-apa. Itu membuatku semakin panik. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap berlari dengan mantap sambil terus melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"An-Antonio! Antonio berhenti!"

"Ah seharusnya di sekitar sini ada dokter umum. Duh, aku lupa dimana tempatnya!" ucapku frustasi sambil terus berlari.

"Antonio! ANTONIO KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

"Kemana ya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa seperti ini!"

"_BASTARD _DENGARKAN AKU SIALAN! KUBILANG BERHENTI _DAMMIT!_"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikkan badan dengan tatapan _horror _ke arah Lovina yang sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dengan linangan air mata yang memaksa untuk tumpah di pelupuk matanya.

"…Cukup… Sudah cukup _bastard…_"

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum ke arah Lovina sambil menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. "Ta-Tapi kita harus segera mencari… dokter…"

"Kau sakit Antonio! Kau benar-benar sakit! Ini akibatnya kalau kau terus-menerus berada di bawah hujan seperti ini…" Air mata itu akhirnya tumpah tak tertahankan hingga isaknya terngiang di dalam kepalaku, menyadarkanku kembali kepada kenyataan. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan baru menyadari bahwa hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Tapi sejak kapan hujan turun?

"…takut… KAU SADAR TIDAK KALAU AKU…" Tubuh Lovina semakin bergetar seraya ia tutupi wajahnya yang kini sembap dengan kedua tangannya. "…Aku takut hujan…"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping seraya otakku dengan lambatnya memproses apa yang diucapkan Lovina. "A-Ah ya!" ucapku ketika akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud. "Ma-Maafkan aku… Aku lupa kalau kau takut huja―"

"JANGAN SENTUH _BASTARD!_" Aku baru saja hendak mendekap tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menepis tanganku kasar sambil terengah karena emosi.

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang menciptakan luka lebam ini, hah? KAU MAU TAHU!"

"Ya!" ucapku spontan. "Biar aku yang memberi pelajaran padanya! Katakan padaku! Cepat katakan Lovina!"

Lovina membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Memangnya apa yang salah? Salahkah aku mengkhawatirkannya?

"Orang-orang yang menyayangimu yang menciptakan luka ini Antonio! Karena… karena mereka pikir aku adalah orang yang telah merubahmu seperti ini! Kau bahkan kini hanyalah matahari yang tak sanggup membelah awan mendung!"

Ketika kalimat itu akhirnya terucap dari mulutnya dan membuka mataku yang selama ini buta. Ketika kalimat itu begitu dalam tertancap di dadaku dan berhasil membangunkan jiwaku yang selama ini tertidur hingga aku melupakan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku.

"Lo-Lovin―"

"…Sudah kukatakan sejak awal kan _bastard… _Kita itu berbeda… jauh berbeda…"

Aku membulatkan mata seraya jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak ketika kalimat itu terucap.

"…Perbedaan takkan pernah bisa bersatu…"

* * *

><p>Semua itu memang terlihat sulit, tetapi bukannya mustahil kan?<p>

* * *

><p>Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya tertunduk kaku di sana, tepat di bawah derasnya hujan sore itu. Kata-kata Lovina terus terngiang di kepalaku seperti sebuah rol film yang takkan pernah berhenti berputar. Perasaanku pada Lovina ternyata telah membuat mata ini buta.<p>

Tapi benarkah semua ini karena Lovina? Karena sang hujan? Karena perbedaan yang takkan pernah bersatu?

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat, sangat erat hingga kuku-kuku jariku memutih dan menancap pada kulit telapak tanganku, menciptakan luka baru di sana. Dinginnya hujan membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar dan kulitku kian memutih. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hujan begitu dingin seolah mengingatkanku akan apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuat matahari yang hangat menjadi beku ketika terguyur hujan…

* * *

><p>Iya kan?<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah lima hari lamanya aku tidak masuk sekolah karena demam dan flu akibat terus-menerus berada di bawah hujan. Sebenarnya aku belum benar-benar sembuh dari penyakitku tetapi aku memaksakan datang ke sekolah karena teringat oleh tim sepak bolaku yang pasti kecewa karena lagi-lagi aku membatalkan janji untuk berlatih. Padahal pertandingan tinggal satu minggu lagi.<p>

Hari ini aku baru menyadari perubahan atmosfer ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas. Biasanya kelas selalu terisi oleh kehangatan dan keceriaan, tetapi kali ini hanya dingin yang kurasa. Tak ada yang menyapaku pagi ini. Padahal biasanya banyak orang yang langsung menghampiriku ketika aku datang hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Selamat Pagi'. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sosok Gilbert dan Francis yang sedang berbicara di pojokan. Aku menghampiri mereka berdua tetapi mereka sontak menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Pagi Gilbert! Pagi Francis~" ucapku ramah sambil mengukir senyum lebarku yang biasanya.

"Cih, baru sekarang ya dia mendatangi kita. Selama ini kemana saja?"

"_Ohonhonhonhonhon_… Dia kan sibuk dengan pacar barunya!"

"Oh yang tiga hari yang lalu digencet oleh geng Bella itu ya? Sampai pipinya memar begitu! Rasanya aku puas sekali!"

"Yah… mungkin memang dia perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-sekali karena telah merebut teman kita."

"Teman? Teman kita yang mana?"

"Itu lho, si pangeran matahari."

Tubuhku tersentak ketika telingaku terus menangkap pembicaraan tidak enak yang terus saja mereka lontarkan seolah ingin menyindirku.

"Pangeran matahari? Seingatku, temanku hanya kau Francis! Lagipula, mana mungkin ya pangeran matahari berteman dengan orang seperti kita."

"Kau benar, Gilbert! Lagipula, pangeran matahari kan sudah lama mati."

Aku menarik tangan Francis dengan kasar hingga kini ia menatap wajahku. "Apa maksud perkataanmu Francis? Kau bilang aku sudah mati? Sudah jelas aku bediri di sini dan masih bernapas!"

"Ow, ow, ow, sabar _man._ Jangan emosi seperti itu! Kita ini sedang membicarakan pangeran matahari, bukan kau!"

"Ta-Tapi aku kan―"

Francis sontak meraih kerah bajuku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga menyentuh dinding kelas. Suasana berubah tegang dan semua penghuni kelas melemparkan sorot mata kaget dan marah ke arah kami bertiga.

"Pangeran matahari? Itu kan yang mau kau bilang? Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa pangeran matahari sudah mati!"

Francis melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah bajuku hingga kini seluruh berat tubuhku bertumpu pada kedua kakiku kini bergetar. Aku menundukkan kepala. Tak sanggup menatap wajah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau berubah… Antonio? Kami kecewa… Sangat kecewa… Antonio sudah tidak ada untuk kami lagi…"

Saat itu aku merasakan napasku kian memburu dan tubuhku mulai bergetar. Pelupuk mataku terasa panas dan pandanganku kian mengabur. Tak pernah sekali pun terbesit dalam benakku bahwa hari ini akan terjadi. Hari ketika semua orang pergi meninggalkanku dan hanya tinggal aku sendiri disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiku!" Aku berteriak ke arah sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri serius di lapangan ketika kakiku mulai menginjak lapangan sepak bola Hetalia Academy yang sangat kurindukan.

"Oh! Antonio!" ucap Kiku sambil menghampiriku dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Aku dengar kau sakit dan aku pikir kau tida akan datang kemari…"

"Tentu saja aku datang~ Aku memang belum sembuh benar jadi aku tidak bisa berlatih lama-lama. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kiku mengangguk, "Ya! Pasti yang lainnya senang sekali melihat Antonio akhirnya mau berlatih lagi!"

"Lho, memang aku ingin sekali berlatih, Kiku~ Aku rindu bau lapangan sepak bola~ Jadi, kita bisa mulai kapan?" seruku bersemangat.

"Oh biarkan kapten Alfred yang memutuskan. Dia ada disana, Antonio! Berbicaralah padanya."

Lagi-lagi kejutan baru datang kepadaku hari ini. "A-Apa maksudmu dengan kapten Alfred, Kiku?" kataku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Oh, maaf kami belum mengatakannya padamu, ya, Antonio? Sejak lima hari yang lalu, kapten tim sepak bola Hetalia Academy diganti menjadi Alfred. Pemain yang lain takut kalau kau… akan membatalkan latihannya lagi jadi semua sepakat bahwa kapten tim sepak bola Hetalia Academy saat ini adalah Alfred. Maaf ya Antonio, kau sudah bukan lagi kapten kami…"

Aku menatap tak percaya pada Kiku yang mengisyaratkan permohonan maaf dan rasa sesalnya padaku. Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan kalimat bantahan ketika tiba-tiba saja suara Felicia memanggilku dari belakang.

"Kak Antonio! _Sorella, _ve!"

Hari itu ketika bola itu melambung tinggi ke udara, memperlihatkan langit yang mulai menghitam.

"Fe-Felicia! A-Ada apa dengan Lovina?"

Air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan seraya napasnya yang terengah tak membiarkan satu kata pun untuk keluar melewati tenggorokannya yang kering. "–ka-kamar mandi lantai dua!"

Kakiku pun langsung melaju cepat, tak mempedulikan Kiku yang terus memanggil namaku dari belakang. Hari sudah sore dan tak banyak murid Hetalia Academy yang masih berada di sekolah. Jadi aku terus berlari dengan cepat dan menerobos sebuah ruangan yang tabu bagi seorang laki-laki. Kamar mandi perempuan.

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan demi teriakan di lontarkan setiap anak perempuan yang kutemui di kamar mandi tersebut. Tetapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku terusik. Mataku terus menelusuri satu per satu ruangan yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut. Kamar mandi perempuan utama yang sangat luas milik Hetalia academy itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Tetapi aku langsung menarik kembali kata-kataku ketika sebuah suara keran air yang terus mengalir dan genangan cair yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan di ujung kamar mandi tersebut. Genangan bening yang dinodai oleh warna merah kini menyentuh sepatu sepak bola kesayanganku.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kudobrak pintu ruangan kamar mandi yang ternyata terkunci itu dan kuteriakkan namanya lantang, "LOVI–" tapi kemudian tertahan di tenggorokanku ketika seragam putihnya kini berwarna merah oleh darah yang berasal dari pergelangan tangannya. "–na..."

Lovina duduk di atas toilet duduk kamar mandi tersebut sambil mendekap kedua lututnya di depan dada. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kulit putihnya semakin pucat akibat darah yang terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tertutupi rambut ikal panjangnya yang dibiarkan jatuh berantakan menutupi wajahnya.

"...Sudah cukup… Aku sudah lelah… Biar…kan… aku tidur seperti ini… karena sampai kapanpun… hu…hujan… takkan… mera…ih… tempat setinggi matahari…"

Tubuhku melemas seraya detak jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak dan hatiku... hancur berkeping-keping...

"...Vi... Bo-Boleh aku memelukmu...?" Tak ada jawaban dan kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Aku memeluknya erat seolah sosoknya akan menghilang bila aku melepaskan dekapan itu. Ia terdiam tetapi isakku memenuhi seisi ruangan sempit itu. Tak peduli dengan seragam sepak bola kuningku yang kini bercampur oleh merah darahnya.

"...Ma-af..." satu-satunya kata yang berhasil terucap. "Ma-af... aku... sudah membuatmu terluka..."

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku benar-benar egois! Aku pikir aku sudah mengerti setiap perbedaan, kupikir aku akan hidup hanya dengan Lovina berada di sampingku. Kupikir aku sudah membuatnya bahagia. Tetapi ternyata semuanya salah. Aku mengejar Lovina tetapi aku membuang semuanya.

Padahal, kata-kata Lovina waktu itu benar, perbedaan takkan pernah bisa bersatu.

* * *

><p>Walau lambat laun, perbedaan akan membuat segalanya sirna.<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah lima hari lamanya Lovina tak kunjung datang ke sekolah. Hari itu, pikiranku benar-benar tidak karuan sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih bahwa aku seharusnya cepat-cepat membawa Lovina ke rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba saja suara sirene ambulans berhasil membangunkanku pada kenyataan. Kenyataan yang kuharap hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan aku akan segera terbangun. Tetapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.<p>

Hari itu, dokter mengatakan bahwa Lovina kehilangan banyak darah. Ia sempat kritis tetapi akhirnya Lovina bisa melewati masa itu. Hari ketika ia sadarkan diri menjadi neraka baru dalam kehidupanku ketika ia sama sekali tak mau menatapku dan tak menghiraukanku seolah aku tak ada di sana. Aku tak menyalahkannya. Itu semua memang murni kesalahanku…

"…katanya Lovina sudah kembali dari rumah sakit…"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika suara yang kukenal itu tertangkap oleh kedua telingaku. Aku mendongakkan kepala, memperlihatkan wajahku yang sembap karena terus-menerus menangis dan kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah mataku.

"…G-Gil…?" ucapku dengan suara serak dan pecah.

"Haah… Ini tidak seperti dirimu Antonio! Biasanya apa pun yag terjadi, kau tetap ceria."

"Bersemangatlah! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Itu kan yang selalu kau katakan?"

Mataku membelalak ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut mereka seraya air mataku kini jatuh tak tertahankan dari kedua mataku.

Aku mencoba mengusap air mata itu dan memaksakan seulas senyum yang terasa begitu berat.

"…Terima kasih… Kalian berdua memang yang terbaik…."

Gilbert dan Francis tersenyum bersamaan ke arahku kemudian menepuk punggungku keras dan berusaha membuatku ceria kembali. Hari ini aku mendapatkan kedua temanku kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi―... _Tuut-tuut-tuut…_"

"He-Hei Lovina~ Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah membaik? Sudah lama ya kita tidak pergi bersama! Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu~ Jadi, datanglah ke depan gerbang Hetalia academy esok hari jam sembilan pagi. Aku akan menunggumu disana~ Aku takkan pulang sampai kau datang, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya aku menunggu Lovina di depan gerbang Hetalia Academy tetapi orang yang kutunggu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Hujan yang turun sejak pagi tadi sampai saat ini, pastilah dapat menjadi alasan yang kuat baginya untuk tidak datang. Lovina membenci hujan. Seperti halnya ia yang kini mungkin membenciku.

Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pulang sebelum ia datang. Jadi itulah yang kulakukan. Menunggunya dengan sabar sambil memegang erat sebuah tiket pertandingan sepak bola antara tim Hetalia Academy dengan Roman Academy besok. Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar yakin ia akan datang karena tak ada alasan baginya untuk datang, kan?

Aku menutup mataku seraya membiarkan dinginnya hujan membasuh peluhku seperti perasaan basah yang kusuka.

"…Kukira kau hanya main-main dan takkan datang…"

Aku sontak membuka mataku dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok gadis berambut ikal yang sudah berdiri di depanku dengan tubuh bergetar dan tanpa satu benda pun untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

"Bodoh! Mana payungmu? Hujannya sedang lebat! Nanti kau bisa sa―"

"Hey! Enak saja kau memanggilku bodoh, _bastard!_ Kau kan yang membuatku menerobos hujan dan datang kemari! Tadinya aku bermaksud tak mau datang tetapi karena aku terpikir akan sosokmu yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena aku tak kunjung datang, jadi aku―"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa kuperintahkan dan ketika aku sadar, kedua tanganku sudah melingkar erat pada tubuh mungil Lovina.

"H-Hey Antonio!"

"…vina… Besok adalah hari yang sangat penting untukku dan juga timku. Besok, hujan akan turun karena kau akan datang melihatku membawa piala emas kemenangan… Besok aku akan menang karena hujan akan membawa keberuntungan padaku…"

Aku melepaskan dekapanku pada tubuh mungil Lovina seraya bibirku mengukir seulas senyum tulus.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin, bahwa aku akan datang… _bastard?_"

* * *

><p>Karena perbedaan takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Dingin dan hangat takkan pernah bisa berbaur.<p>

* * *

><p>"Parah sekali hujannya! Ini sih terlalu lebat! Bagaimana bisa melanjutkan pertandingan?"<p>

Hari pertandingan pun tiba dan seperti yang kukatakan, hujan lebat turun hari itu walaupun sedari awal pertandingan itu dimulai, aku tak kunjung menemukan sosok Lovina di bangku penonton.

"Pertandingan final antara tim sepak bola dari Hetalia Academy dan Roman Academy akan diundur sampai dua minggu lagi karena cuaca yang buruk di lapangan sepak bola Acro Iris."

Pengumuman itu dikumandangkan dan tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya termasuk aku yang hendak protes kepada panitia penyelenggara. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya hujan akan turun dan Lovina akan datang melihatku membawa piala kemenangan! Kenapa jadi seperti ini!

Kenapa Lovina tidak datang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hujan lebat di Kota Lluvia lagi-lagi memakan korban. Kali ini giliran seorang gadis belia berumur sekitar enam belas tahun yang hendak menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja tertabrak oleh sebuah truk besar yang menerobos jalan turunan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pegemudi truk tersebut mengaku tak dapat melihat jalan dan tak bisa mengendalikan truknya akibat jalanan menurun yang licin karena hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya sejak dini hari. Saat ini korban yang di ketahui bernama Lovina sedang kritis di rumah sakit Acro Iris. Adik Lovina mengaku bahwa kakaknya hendak menuju lapangan sepak bola Acro Iris yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian dimana ia hendak mendukung sekolahnya yang berhasil masuk ke babak final Lluvia Football Cup."

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA―…"

Bola itu menjadi sasaran amarahku ketika berita itu akhirnya sampai ke telingaku dan mengungkap semuanya. Aku menendang bola itu sekuat mungkin salah satu gawang di lapangan sepak bola Acro Iris hingga gawang tersebut bolong akibat tendanganku.

"BRENGSEK! SIAL!" umpatku terus menerus pada hujan yang tak kunjung reda seolah mengejekku atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku baru menyadari betapa bencinya aku pada air yang turun dari langit itu. Hujan membuat kedua orang tua Lovina meninggal dan kini hampir merenggut nyawa Lovina. Hujan membuat pertandingan final yang sangat penting bagi tim sepak bolaku itu diundur sehingga aku tak bisa menepati kata-kataku. Hujan membuat Lovina ketakutan untuk pergi keluar bersamaku. Hujan membuatku sakit hingga aku tak masuk sekolah selama lima hari. Memang benar, hujan selalu menghancurkan setiap rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi. Hujan membuat semua orang mengeluh dan membuat banyak orang terluka karenanya.

"AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI HUJAN! KAU DENGAR ITU! AKU BENCI HUJAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ciao_ kak pangeran matahari~ Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan datang untuk menjemput _mia sorella~_"

Aku menutup pintu berwarna putih yang ada di belakangku perlahan kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku gugup. "A-Ah, aku bukan pangeran matahari, Felicia. Hanya orang biasa~"

"Kakak itu lucu ya~ Apapun yang terjadi, kakak tetaplah pangeran matahari Hetalia Academy, ve~"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku seraya mengambil sebuah tempat di sebelah tempat tidur Lovina yang masih tak sadarkan diri untukku duduk. "Siapa yang berkata seperti itu~?" ucapku seraya mengelus-elus kepala Lovina lembut.

"Kata kak Arthur dan kak Alfred di bola ini~"

Aku mandongakkan kepalaku dan menatap Felicia yang mengarahkannya tangannya pada sebuah bola yang sudah lusuh yang dipajang di dekat jendela. Aku bangkit dari kursiku kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat dimana bola tersebut diletakkan. Sebuah tulisan yang menyimpan kenangan tetap tertulis tegas pada bola itu.

"_Sorella_ sangat menyayangi bola itu lho~ _Sorella_ benar-benar percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tertulis disana, ve~"

Aku meraih bola itu perlahan kemudian menatap lekat-lekat pada kalimat yang tertulis rapi disana. Kubaca tulisan yang ada disana perlahan dan menghayati setiap kata yang penuh akan makna…

'**Lovina, maaf untuk perkataan kami hari itu, ya? Kami sadar bahwa hujan tak seburuk itu kok! Pangeran matahari selalu mengatakan kepada kami bahwa hujan adalah pembawa keberuntungan. Kami terkejut ketika pangeran matahari begitu peduli padamu sampai seperti itu. Kau beruntung. Sangat beruntung. Hanya saja, kami penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi ketika sang mentari bertemu dengan sang hujan? –Arthur & Alfred-'**

* * *

><p>Di lain waktu aku bertanya-tanya, dapatkah sang mentari bertemu dengan sang hujan?<p>

* * *

><p>"When the sun meets the rain~ Itu adalah judul hot topik untuk Hetalia Magazine minggu ini, ve~"<p>

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes air jatuh membasahi bola hitam-putih yang dirawat dengan baik itu ketika suara lembut hujan di luar sana berbaur dengan isakku.

* * *

><p>When the sun meets the rain. Apa yang akan terjadi?<p>

* * *

><p>"Lovina, kau itu senang sekali masuk rumah sakit ya~?"<p>

"Apanya. Siapa orang aneh yang mau masuk rumah sakit dengan makanan yang tidak enak seperti ini? Oh mungkin kau mau? Kau kan aneh!"

Aku terkekeh pelan dengan tetap memperhatikan hujan yang berbisik lembut di luar sana. "Lovina… maaf ya karena… aku membuatmu harus berurusan dengan hujan yang sangat kau benci…" Aku menoleh ke arah Lovina ketika aku kalimat itu terlontar begitu tiba-tiba dari lidahku. Aku tersenyum ringan ketika wajah Lovina memerah dan terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kataku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hujan yang terus turun dari langit seraya pandanganku pun mengikuti arah yang ditatap Lovina. "…seperti hari itu ya, _bastard._ Di halte itu… Saat itu juga hujan seperti ini, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "…ternyata kau benar Lovina. Hujan hanya menyusahkan saja..."

"Tidak. Kau yang benar."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Lovina yang sudah tersenyum tulus. Tak perlu sebuah sebelum lebar. Cukup hanya dengan senyum tulus seperti itu yang kumau terus terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Hujan itu membawa keberuntungan karena di hari ketika hujan turunlah aku bertemu denganmu di halte itu dan… dan…" Kini wajahnya benar-benar telah berubah merah sepenuhnya, membuat kedua pipiku ikut memanas melihat tingkahnya. "…Aku suka hujan. Aku sekarang suka hujan, Antonio… karena aku tahu bahwa kau akan datang ketika hari hujan…"

Mataku membelalak seketika dan pipiku kian memanas mendengar pengakuannya itu. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang dan mataku tak bisa beralih dari sosoknya. Sama seperti perasaan yang muncul pada hari itu di halte. "Lo-Lovi…"

"Hey Antonio lihat keluar jendela!"

Aku melempar pandanganku keluar jendela ketika hujan semakin mereda dan sayup-sayup cahaya matahari mengintip dari balik awan kelabu dan merubahnya menjadi putih bersih kembali. Sang mentari muncul dari batas cakrawala ketika sang hujan masih membasahi bumi. Keduanya berbeda, sangat berbeda sepert halnya aku dan Lovina. Tetapi mereka berdua dapat menciptakan bayangan setengah lingkaran tak berujung yang terisi oleh tujuh warna yang berbeda.

"Jadi itulah jawaban pertanyaan Alfred dan Arthur ya? Pelangi tujuh warna…"

Hujan itu dingin dan matahari itu hangat. Hujan membuat langit kelabu dan menutupi cahaya matahari. Seolah mereka berdua takkan pernah bersatu, takkan bisa bertemu. Tetapi keduanya berhasil membuat kebimbangan dalam hati kami sirna ketika cahaya putih milik sang mentari terbiaskan oleh titik-titik hujan. Mereka bedua saling bahu-membahu menutupi segala kekurangan yang mereka miliki untuk bisa menciptakan pelangi tujuh warna.

* * *

><p>When the sun meets the rain, I found the seven colors rainbow on the horizon.<p>

* * *

><p>Hari final pertandingan sepak bola antara tim sepak bola Hetalia academy dan Roman Academy pun tiba. Hari ini hujan pun turun dengan lembutnya karena Lovina datang dan melihatku bertanding dari kursi penonton. Aku mendapatkan jabatan kapten tim sepak bola Hetalia Academy-ku kembali setelah mengatakan bahwa aku lebih pantas menyandangan jabatan kepten dibanding dirinya. Semua kembali seperti semua seolah hari-hari kelabu itu tak pernah terjadi. Semua kembali memanggilku pangeran matahari dan kembali memanggilnya sang gadis pembawa hujan.<p>

"Wah hujan lagi, kapten! Padahal akan lebih menyenangkan bila mataharilah yang muncul."

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar keluhan seperti itu lagi terlontar ketika hujan mulai turun. Aku menatap ke arah Lovina yang berada di kursi penonton yang ternyata menyadari pandangan kami yang saling bertemu. Aku mengacungkan jempolku ke arah atas dan lagi-lagi ia malah mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah bawah. Tetapi kini aku sama sekali tak kecewa melihat itu. Karena aku tahu di antara keduanya, telah terbentuk pelangi samar yang hanya bisa dilihat olehku dan dirinya.

"Tapi… aku lebih suka 'hujan' lho~ Hujan itu membawa keberuntungan~"

Memang salah kalau mengatakan bahwa perbedaan itu bisa bersatu. Perbedaan bukan untuk disatukan, tetapi untuk diselaraskan. Perbedaan menutupi kekurangan yang lain dan menciptakan hal baru yang berbeda tetapi indah seindah pelangi tujuh warna yang kami ciptakan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Magazine, Edisi Maret 2012

When The Sun Meets The Rain, I Found The Seven Colors Rainbow On The Horizon. (Pangeran Matahari & Gadis Pembawa Hujan)

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_ :

Ini adalah keikutsertaan saya dalam IHAFest yang pertama kali dan saya baru merasakan sensasi deadline IHAFest kali ini :D

Kota Hujan Lluvia terinspirasi oleh kota saya tercinta, Bogor. Bogor memang kota hujan sampai saya terkadang tak sadar kalau ini musim hujan atau kemarau karena hampir setiap hari hujan. Walaupun begitu, tetap banyak sekali orang yang mengeluh karena hujan. Mungkin dulu saya salah satunya sebelum saya bertemu sahabat saya yang paling bersyukur kalau hujan turun.

Cerita yang tadinya terancam tidak lanjut ini akhirnya selesai setelah seorang cwo teman sekelasku yang sering kusebut 'presiden kecil', 'berpidato' tentang perbedaan di Indonesia. Dia cinta sekali Indonesia dan ingin menjadi presiden. Ia berkata bahwa prebedaan bukan untuk disatukan tapi untuk diselaraskan. Tadinya bingung dengan maksud dari kata-katanya tetapi akhirnya mengerti juga :D

Saya membuat Fanfic ini atas bantuan lagu Arigatou by Sunset Swish dan Hujan di Balik Jendela by Hasna Nur K.~ Terima kasih banyak .

**Translate** :

Lluvia (Spanish) : Rain

El Sol (Spanish) : The Sun

Acro Iris (Spanish) : Rainbow

Mia Sorella (Italian) : My Sister

Ciao (Italian) : Hello

Mein Gott (German) : My God

Mon Cher (France) : My Dear

Terima kasih untuk Read & Review-nya *bow*~ Maaf lagi-lagi saya membuat Fic SpaMano :)

Salam hangat,

KensyEcho


End file.
